


No Regrets

by starksinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: You and Daryl finally get together after years of secretly loving each other.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Continuin' to post some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here!
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

The sight of you standing in his kitchen, swaying your hips from side to side as you cooked breakfast was a moment Daryl wished he could capture forever. 

After surviving together from the shitty camp back in Atlanta, to Hershel’s farm, the prison, and now Alexandria; you and Daryl had officially turned years of hidden glances, lingering touches, and an unspoken bond into a night of shared whimpers, moans, and confessions of love and affection. 

He would never forget the way you smiled at him as he admitted he loved you for the first time. He would never forget the way you let him have you and love you in a way neither of you had ever experienced before. 

He remembered the way your fingers danced across his scars, your lips soothing his skin as you peppered little kisses across his back as he revealed the most vulnerable part of himself to you.

He still heard your moans and whispers and pleads as he worshiped every part of you; every scar, every mark, every part of your flesh.

“If you wanted to look at my ass you could’a jus’ asked,” you grinned, turning your head towards him. “I can shake it for ya too, if ya want.”

“I wasn’t lookin’ at yer ass, girl,” he smiled shyly, feeling his cheeks heat up as his eyes wandered down the lengths of your bare legs. “I was just lookin’ at you. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

You hummed softly as you felt him come up behind you, his arms snaking around your waist protectively as you turned back towards the stove.

“I kinda love the feelin’ of you touching me,” you laughed cheekily as he pressed a sloppy kiss against the side of your neck, his fingers tenderly moving towards the hem of his shirt you wore. “I can’t believe I went so fuckin’ long without it.” 

Daryl’s fingers grazed the waistband of your panties as he teased you, pressing soft but lingering kisses against your skin anywhere he could reach. “Can’t believe I went s’long without lovin’ ya like this,”

A quiet moan slipped past your lips as he cupped your core without warning, your breakfast suddenly forgotten. You turned around to properly face him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as he started working you with his fingers. 

“I fuckin’ love you, Daryl,” you moaned, letting him suck and bite against the skin of your neck as he pushed you against the counter. “I regret us takin’ so damn long.”

“S’long as I can have ya like this every mornin’ for the rest of fuckin’ forever,” he grunted as he felt your fingers grab his length through his boxers, teasing him expertly. _“I ain’t got no fuckin’ regrets.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love cute shit. i'll admit it. xx


End file.
